izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Blaine's World
Blaine's World is the thirteenth and final episode of Season 1 of iZombie. It originally aired June 9, 2015 and had 1.45 millions viewers. Plot After discovering new evidence in the Max Rager case, Liv and Clive pay a visit to Vaughn Du Clark at Max Rager HQ. Ravi continues his search for a cure. Meanwhile, Blaine makes Liv an offer she can't refuse. Lastly, Major finds himself in an unbelievable situation.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20150521cw04/ Recap One of Blaine's crew, Julien Dupont, searches Major's car. Finding nothing to suggest where Major was keeping the astronaut brains he had stolen from them, Dupont relays this to Blaine. Major, held captive in Meat Cute's freezer, is confronted by Blaine but reveals nothing to him. Liv and Ravi receive the body of Theresa (introduced in last week's Dead Rat, Live Rat, Brown Rat, White Rat episode). Theresa and her friends had previously run over Sebastian (turned by Liv in Mr. Berserk and truly killed by her last episode), who took to revenge-killing one of her friends, but with him already deceased Clive must find Theresa's killer. Ravi suspects the fourth teenager, Cameron, to be dead from his blood being found in the apartment. Clive puts an APB on Cameron's car, and Liv eats Theresa's brain. Ravi then reveals the zombie-turned-live-again second rat, but he warns her that they don't know the side-effects, only have enough for one or two doses, and so she can't use it. Liv tells Clive about her vision, where she saw Theresa take Sebastian's wallet, which held the thumb-drive that proved Max Rager causes psychotic episodes (as well as makes people zombies). Max Rager is offering the teenagers money for the thumb-drive back, yet killing them to silence witnesses. Max Rager's director Vaughn Du Clark talks to a potential work partner (Dr. Holland) discussing the death of Sebastian. It's revealed he also knows about the zombies he's caused and feels no guilt. Liv and Clive visit them and ask about the deaths of Theresa and her friends. Liv adopts Theresa's attitude--snarky and sarcastic--while speaking and until they're called away, learning near nothing. Du Clark reveals his intention to make "Super Max" an amphetamine more powerful than Max Rager. Blaine threatens Major with torture until he tells him where the brains are, but Blaine finds out Liv has them through a text on Major's phone. Liv and Clive find a surveillance footage of Cameron and are led to believe he's been captured. They return to the precinct where Ravi reveals the murder weapon as billiard balls in a pillowcase. They're informed of a 911 call from Cameron, which leads them to a car junkyard and finding his phones, which Clive finds suspicious. They check another camera and find him driving away. Cameron is shown being paid off by a Max Rager employee for the thumb-drive. He goes to return to his car when it explodes (thanks to Max Rager) and he runs. Cameron tries to cross the border into Canada, but it caught by police. He's interviewed by Liv and Clive, and reveals the information on the thumb-drive as well as shares a backup he stored. Liv later leaks these files to the press. Liv attempts to inject herself with the Ravi's cure, but is stopped short by a call from Blaine. He cuts a deal: Major returned safely for the stolen astronaut brains. They make the exchange, but Blaine substituted a fake instead of Major. Major manages to get free and kills most of Blaine's staff, but Blaine returns and stabs him in the stomach. Liv arrives and threatens Blaine, but doesn't kill him because he's the only one keeping all of Seattle's zombies fed. Instead, she cures him. She then sees Major dying, and Blaine reveals to him that Liv is a zombie. Moments before he dies, Liv turns Major into a zombie. He awakens later in bed, and confronts Liv, saying that either she turned him "for herself" or "for him," and, if the latter, that she didn't know him well at all. Liv realizes the only way to make Major happy, as well as salvage the shreds of their relationship, and injects him with the rest of the cure, thereby using all of it. Lieutenant Suzuki, Clive's boss, blows up Meat Cute to cover up the zombie underworld. As a zombie himself, it is unclear whether or not he's dead, but it's probable that he is. Liv's brother, Evan Moore, is standing outside at the time of the explosion. Later, it's revealed he needs a blood transfusion to survive, but his only possible source, Liv, must refuse. Cast Starring *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite Guest Starring *Steven Weber as Vaughn Du Clark *Bex Taylor-Klaus as Teresa Giovanni *Molly Hagan as Eva Moore *Rhys Ward as Cameron Henley *Hiro Kanagawa as Lieutenant Suzuki *Nick Purcha as Evan Moore *Fulvio Cecere as Detective Flynn *Aleks Paunovic as Julien Dupont *Matthew MacCaull as Sebastian Meyer *Brian Markinson as Dr. Holland *Darryl Quon as Luta Co-Starring *Tanja Dixon-Warren as Cissie *Leanne Lapp as Rita *Dakota Daulby as Tommy *Marcus Hondro as Manager *Brad Kelly as Zom-A *Efosa as Zom-B *Raymond Sammel as Dr. Yeltsin *Marc Gaudet as Border Security Guard #1 *Dee Jay Jackson as Border Security Guard #2 *Chris Webb as Bicycle Cop #1 *Todd Thomson as Surgeon *Robert Mann as Bum *Paul Paiskowski as Gas Station Attendant *Kelly Ann Woods as Female Passenger *Dustin Freeland as K9 Handler *Paul Moniz De Sa as Veterinarian *James Paladino as Frightened Young Man *Evan Frayne as Uniformed Cop *Sonia Beeksma as Reporter Zombie Traits/Skills Liv *'Teresa Giovanni' - Snarky, sarcastic and bitter Brain Food Brainbaconlettucetomato.png Brainbaconlettucetomato1.png *"Brain BLT" — Liv has a brain BLT. (Liv also comments on the Indian mustard that Ravi brought in, saying that it "sucks donkey parts.") Deep fried runaway brains.png Deep fried runaway brains1.png *"Deep-fried runaway brains" — Some of the staff at Meat Cute eat deep-fried brains, alongside what look to be some dips/condiments. Body Count *'Teresa Giovanni' - a teenager and musician from Doc Maynard High School, who we first meet in the previous episode, being a part of the car ride that ran over Sebastian. *'Cissie' - chef and owner of Meat Cute. *'Zom-A' - staff member of Meat Cute. *'Zom-B' - staff member of Meat Cute. *'Luta' - staff member of Meat Cute. *'Julien Dupont' - staff member of Meat Cute. *'Lieutenant Suzuki' - lieutenant at the Seattle Police Department. Comic Panel Titles Majorcoldspell.png Andthentherewasone.png Meetthenewboss.png Greatballsofire.png Gettingabumrap.png Dontturnaround.png Bloodbathandbeyond.png *MAJOR COLD SPELL *AND THEN THERE WAS ONE *MEET THE NEW BOSS *GREAT BALLS OF IRE *GETTING A BUM RAP *DON’T TURN AROUND, UH OH *BLOODBATH AND BEYOND Title Meaning *'Blaine's World' - A pun on the movie, Wayne’s World. Continuity * First appearance of the character of Rita. Trivia *In the scene where Vaughn Du Clark, head of Max Rager, is confronted by the press, two of the reporters are dressed as Castiel, a primary character on the CW's show Supernatural, wearing his iconic overcoat, suit and bright blue tie. *Blaine points out how obvious it is to tell Liv was one, as she has pale skin and white hair. He then laughs at Major, wondering if he thought those were life choices Liv made. *During Major's fight against Blaine's men, the song "Der Kommissar" by Johann "Hans" Hölzel, better known as Falco, can be heard from the background. Soundtrack *''Blue Velvet'' - Bobby Vinton, Ronnie Mcdowell *''Don't Disconnect'' - Sarah Jaffe *''Der Kommissar'' - After The Fire *''Your Past Life As a Blast'' - Okkervil River *''Downtown'' - Petula Clark Gallery 113Promo1.png 113Promo2.png 113Promo3.png 113Promo4.png 113Promo5.png 113Promo6.png 113Promo7.png 113Promo8.png 113Promo9.png 113Promo10.png CGwEahSVIAAvZqI.jpg Videos IZombie Blaine's World Trailer The CW IZombie Inside Blaine's World The CW IZombie Blaine's World Clip The CW References Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Season Finale